


I want a baby, Iori!

by Fleetfatfox12



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Babies, Family, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Iori is 22 and Riku is 23, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleetfatfox12/pseuds/Fleetfatfox12
Summary: Following the break of idolish7 due to the members having and wanting families, Riku becomes jealous of his friends and their kids.Riku begs Iori to have a child, but Iori disagrees, saying it is the wrong time for him, as his business needs to be set up.Will Riku convince Iori to let him have a baby? Or does he pull a dirty trick in order to get his way?





	I want a baby, Iori!

One thing that Riku adored more than Iori, idolish7, and his friends and family, was babies. Every time he saw one he just wanted to pick it up and cuddle it tightly.

That was why when Yamato got pregnant with Ryunosuke a short while after their two year anniversary of Idolish7, Riku helped him with everything possible whenever possible.

It was announced to the public, too. Of course their was backlash, but from this they gained many fans from overseas, nearly doubling the fanbase they already had.

Then Mitsuki had one with Nagi, mere months after Yamato's was born. And two years after that it was Mitsuki again, and even after that, Nagi had proposed to Mitsuki, So a wedding was in Action.

While all of this happened, though, Idolish7 maintained their reputation and worked all day, to the point where they were international superstars.

However, by the time Yamato was due another one and a wedding, Idolish7 had decided to take a break. The break information post said as follows:

For the sake of lives, relations, childcare and their own families, Idolish7 will be taking a long break. One day they shall return, even better, but older! And they'll reign Japan once more. The sky is the limit. Idolish7 would like to thank you for the countless years of support and hope you'll all wait for their return!

Of course they still worked on shows, tv, modelled and in magazines, but the idol scene was to be calmed down.  

Iori took this opportunity to start up his business that he always wanted. What he wanted to do was to make and sell quality camera's, as well as balance his celebrity career.

Now that you're all caught up, let's zoom into the Ioriku household. 

Riku was folding boxes, cleaning up after they moved in. He was patiently waiting for Iori to come home after his first meeting with a leading company.

Knowing Iori would be feeling stressed about his new company, Riku had arranged the sofa with lots of pillows and a duvet cover, as well as the phone ready to order some takeaway food in order to help him relax a bit.

It had been about three months since they had moved into their three floor house. It had a large, spacy basement (basically another living area), the actual living area with the tv, kitchen, long hallway, and office area, and finally, the top floor with their master bedroom, spare bedroom, storage, and room of Iori's cute things/ Riku's hero figures nicely stacked.

Riku enjoyed the silence of the home on most days, but it did get lonely sometimes and Riku often wished there was someone else to keep him company.

All he could do was spend all day cleaning and keep a phone handy in case of an attack. Because he wasn't doing so much nowadays, attacks were rare but still happened. 

Riku did like when he went modelling or got asked to appear on show, sometimes occasionally performed. Still, he returned home to an empty shell.

Once in awhile he babysat for Mitsuki and Yamato, as well as took care of Tenn since he was a month into his own pregnancy.

However, these times made him super jealous. Their husbands were almost always around, flitting about them and paying attention to them; Nagi too, even though he was producing a makeup company from scratch, similar to Iori. Even Tamaki was around Sougo despite being a dance teacher at a college.

He really loved babies and he really wanted one. Maybe then Iori wouldn't work so late and would spend time with Riku. 

With a sigh, Riku finished folding the cardboard boxes and threw them into the recycling bin outside their house. He didn't want to sit on the sofa and mess up the plushness of the pillows.

It was almost dark by then, and Riku slowly grew more and more worried. Finally, After hours if waiting after that, Iori finally stepped in the door at ten o'clock in the dark and the cold.

"Ah!Iori!" Riku grinned, his usual chipper self. He ran to the door and hugged Iori tight, arms around his neck. 

"Hello, Riku," Iori hugged him back and kissed his cheek softly. "Did you have fun today?" He asked, slipping his shoes off at the door and then escorting Riku to the banister and slipping his blazer off.

Riku nodded and then added "Oh! We can order takeout tonight and I've set up a movie. We can cuddle on the sofa too, I set up pillows!"

With a soft smile, Iori looked to Riku and kissed his forehead. "That sounds really nice. I'll wash up and get changed first," he said.

While Riku got changed, Iori showered and got changed too. Through the bathroom door, Riku asked, "What takeout do you want?"

"Chinese!" Iori shouted through the door. Riku shouted an "Okay!" back, ordering what he knew Iori wanted.

Just as Iori was getting changed, the door knocked and Riku answered it, paying for the food and bringing it in.

Riku set it all out on the glass coffee table for them to easily eat. The carpet was a red-ish burgundy and the walls were a very pale cream. The sofa was black and fluffy. The colours all gave a nice, warm, homely contrast and above the fireplace was a huge tv.

Iori (with dirty clothes in hand), entered the living room, expression softening when he saw what Riku had done. Sure, he was tired, but oh god he wanted to stay awake and pay Riku back in hugs and snuggles.

He tucked his dirty clothing into the washbasket in the kitchen and then sat on the sofa. Between them, they both picked out a nice little romantic film to watch, despite Iori's protests in it being "cheesy."

They ate with a small conversation, asking about how the day went and just catching up. Now Iori was of age (as of last year), they shared a bottle of wine between the two of them.

When they'd finished eating, naturally, Iori lay back into the pillows on the sofa and lifted his legs up to fully relax.

Following this, like clockwork, Riku shifted to rest his cheek on Iori's chest and lie comfortably over Iori. Since their debut, Iori had grown a few inches so he was now around the same height of Tamaki, but just a little shorter.

Riku rested his right hand over Iori's heart as he watched the film. He could feel the steady beat of it and wondered if he should ask Iori the question he'd been wanting to ask recently.

So Iori couldn't run when the question was asked, Riku pulled the duvet over them, watching Iori's soft smile and feeling his large hand over his back, while taking in his scent.

"Um...Iori..." Riku asked shyly, tilting his head up to get a look at Iori. His response to that was a hum, and Iori Iori sitting up slightly so they could look at one another.

"Lately, I've been meaning to ask you something...." he said quietly, trailing off at the end as a whale-sized bunch nerves engulfed him like a wave.

With a quizzical look, Iori tilted his head to the side. He placed his hand over Riku's and squeezed it gently, reassuringly. 

"U-Um...I guess I'll say it how it is....Uh, Iori. I want a baby!" Riku slowly whispered, slowly becoming more confident and louder in volume as he spoke.

He felt Iori tense and freeze. Riku watched as Iori sighed through his nose, his body relaxing once more.

"Riku...I get where you're coming from....But I want to set up the business first and get our income stable. The idol money won't last forever. Plus, we aren't even married and the house isn't completed yet.... it would be better to wait. Not only that, but is it even possible with your condition?" Iori explained, trying his best to put it nicely.

Riku pouted, shuffling up a bit and pressing his chin into Iori's shoulder. "I already talked to the doctor...he said if I went to the hospital twice a week then it'd be fine. We can get married, too! Well...maybe not married this early on, but at least engaged!" He argued back, rolling over slightly so that he was completely laying over Iori.

Softly, Iori pressed his lips to Riku's forehead. "What brought this on anyway?" He asked, massaging Riku's back.

With a sigh, Riku looked to the side sheepishly. "I get lonely when you're at work and I'm home...and...I'm sort of jealous of Mitsuki and Yamato.... They have such nice little families with such cute children! I really want my own cute children and you're such a good Uncle to Mitsuki's children..." he confessed.

Iori sighed, blushing at the small compliment he had received. "Riku... now isn't the best time. In the future, of course I would! But now... I'm too busy to work, take care of you 24/7 when you're pregnant, and a baby. In a few years, okay?" Iori softly said.

Pouting, Riku flopped his head into Iori's shoulder. Sulking, like a child, he replied with a long, dragged out "Okay..."

They watched the last of the film in silence, just enjoying each other's company. Riku did plan on watching another film, but as he saw Iori forcing his eyes open he felt guilty for letting Iori work so long and hard.

"Let's head to bed, okay?" Riku said cheerfully, sitting up onto Iori's hips. With a gracious nod from Iori, he clambered to his feet, pulling Iori up by his hands afterwards.

They both headed up to bed, climbed into the covers and snuggled; Riku's face pressed into Iori's chest and Iori's arms tight around Riku.

Riku tapped his finger on Iori's chest a couple of times. "Iori...when can we have a baby?" He asked again, wanting a date set when they could make the baby.

Iori pressed his nose into Riku's hair gently. "Soon...idiot..." he muttered, bringing up the classic age-old saying, his face blazing red.

When Riku woke up the next morning, Iori was already at work. Once again, Riku had nothing to do that day, so busied himself in cleaning and sorting out the rest of the moving boxes until he was finished at noon.

He went down to the grocery shop and got things to snack on, stuff to make lovely meals as well as a hero DVD he'd been wanting to get his hands on.

Heading next for the skincare products, Riku turned and looked straight down the baby isle. Just a little peek wouldn't hurt him? Would it? 

Skeptically, Riku step foot into the baby isle. Perhaps he could buy something for Tenn while he was in there. 

In awe, Riku began lifting up the baby clothes, toys, shoes and more, marvelling at how adorable it all was. In the end, he did buy Tenn and Gaku a little present. Nothing much, just something that would help Tenn's stomach settle.

And for himself....  Well, read on a bit.

Home once more, Riku placed everything into the fridge, cupboards, and pantry; save for a few things. 

Riku then busied himself in making a cake for Iori. Vanilla flavoured with a cute white bunny on it. Of course, it wasn't going to be as good as Mitsuki's, but he tried nonetheless. 

Once the cake was done, Riku placed it on the coffee table. Iori was due home in half-an-hour, so he went upstairs and messed about on his phone for that time.

Iori was an hour overdue, but, when he finally returned home, he discovered a cake. "Cute..." he hissed to himself. When he looked to the side of the cake, he found a stack of baby pyjamas.

Eyebrows furrowed, he picked it up. Undeniably downright adorable. He turned and heard thumping coming down the stairs. "Riku, don't run, your-" he was cut off with a gentle kiss to the lips and Riku's arms around his neck, pushing their chests together.

"Do you like the cake? I tried my best!" Riku said excitedly, like a little puppy begging for food. He pressed his nose against Iori's gently and then did the same to their foreheads.

Iori's eyes closed, wrapping his arms around Riku and enjoying the tender embrace. "It's cute..." he admitted, swaying them both slightly. "But. The baby clothes aren't going to work, Riku, even if they are endearing," he continued, clearly irritated.

Riku's shoulders sagged. He nodded and moved to rest his head on Iori's shoulder, sulking once more.

However, that was not the last attempt. Every day he tried something new. Books, little drawings of a family, Nagi describing to Iori down the phone how lovely it is to have children, spoiling Iori with cute things, nightly relaxing cuddles, constantly bringing it up in conversation everyday and you could probably imagine other ways too.

To know the extent of how Iori was too invested in work at this point.  Even Mitsuki didn't work when he tried to talk to Iori.

And so, Riku used his last resort. In recent times, he and Iori had been more sexually active than they were in the dorms.

Of course, as of late, Iori had been too busy, but Riku was determined to have a baby despite Iori's protests. He knew Iori would love the baby regardless.

Riku bought a new box of condoms and spent his time poking tiny but still big enough holes into the little packs. Just a little smaller than a hole in a button. Iori wouldn't notice when he was in the mood anyway.

After doing this, Riku laid off of the baby thing for a couple of weeks, much to Iori's relief. 

Riku watched helplessly as Iori continued to work himself to bone-numbing tiredness, working more than eating or sleeping.

He didn't even take a day off for his own, Yamato's or even Mitsuki's birthday. Instead, he sent his wishes and presents.

One night, Iori returned home earlier than Riku had expected. Not that he minded. Actually he was ecstatic. Finally! He could put his own plan into action.

"Iori!" He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Iori's neck and kissing him gently. They stayed in a cuddle position for a while.

"You're really tense, Iori," Riku pointed out, pulling away from the hug and looking Iori in the eyes.

Iori nodded. "I guess I am... It's been a stressful week," he admitted, holding onto Riku's hand like some sort of lifeline.

"Take a day off tomorrow. You deserve the break. Please, Iori," Riku begged, tearing up from the worry he was feeling for Iori.

Riku watched as Iori nodded, Actually agreeing with what Riku was saying for once. "Let's eat dinner and then I'll give your back a massage," shyly, Riku offered.

With another nod from Iori, Riku prepared dinner and found Iori sleeping on the sofa, sound asleep.

Placing the dinner down, Riku gently shook him awake, reassuring him it was okay after the repeated apologies.

They ate with little-to no conversation and when they finished, they headed upstairs so Iori could lie comfortably while being massaged.

The dishes could wait. Riku's plan and time with Iori was much more important.

Riku watched Iori carefully pull his shirt off and lie down on his stomach atop the bedsheets and rest his head on a pillow.

Riku settled himself to sit on the dip in Iori's back and began moving his hands to press and squeeze at Iori's back to remove the tension in his muscles.

"I'm sorry, Iori, I've probably been stressing you out a lot, haven't I?" Riku whispered, watching as Iori groaned from the release in his tight muscles.

"Well... you have...but I've probably- Ah- been stressing you out too, working so hard and such..." Iori hissed, pressing his forehead into his arms.

Continuing the movements with one hand, Riku used the other to turn on the little lamp they had, the undrawn curtains not providing all that much light. "I wish you would take a break, Iori," Riku bent down to Iori's right ear and then whispered "I want to spend quality time together."

He watched Iori jolt and his eyes widen, continuing the massage from there on out.

After about five more minutes of silence, Iori lifted his head up. "I feel fine now," he said, a tone in his voice different to any other he made and one that only Riku knew.

He turned himself around so he was laying on his back and placed Riku in his lap. Quickly, he sat up and squished Riku's cheeks in his hands, kissing him desperately with a furrowed brow. "Spoil me, Riku."

The next morning, Riku awoke to a tap on the shoulder. "I made breakfast," Iori said, sitting on his side of the bed with two trays of food. 

Riku thanked him and began to eat. It had been a long while since Iori had cooked him breakfast and he had honestly missed it.

About a month on from this endeavour, Riku began to get more attacks once again, was vomiting almost every other day, had constant headaches and was a lot more temper heavy.

After two weeks of that, Iori got increasingly worried and feared Riku was going to have a huge attack that would leave him unable to care for himself for a long while following.

Meanwhile, Riku was ecstatic. He'd been talking to Tenn and Mitsuki, Yamato occasionally as well.  They all agreed to keep it a secret until Riku was completely sure.

Despite the vomiting and the pain, Riku had never been happier. When he was able to be up and about he was doing everything and made sure to make time for Iori.

Even though Riku was sure of what was happening, he went with Iori to the doctors after Iori was able to get a day off of work and someone to cover for him.

They had a check up and Riku did a urine sample: Iori was confused. After that they waited and waited what felt like years but was only mere days for the results. Because of this, Iori was extra clingy to Riku, working shorter days and more from home.

When Riku opened the test results, they were both holding hands on the sofa. And sure enough, as he opened it. There it was. The answer.

Riku smiled brightly and turned to Iori. Iori frowned. He looked to Riku and rested a hand over his mouth. He looked back to the test results and back to Riku. Then, he removed his hand. And he smiled.


End file.
